Life
by Katie Katherine
Summary: These are stories that you guys want me to write. Give me some suggestions if you want. I do not do female Merlin or Merlin and Arthur in love.
1. I Will Trust In God Alone

_**I Will Trust in God Alone**_

**Hello. So this story or these stories are from what people wanted me to write. This one is from riddles and secrets. The song that will go along with this is The Lord is My Shepherd by Stuart Townend. If you want, it is on youtube so you can watch and listen to it. Enjoy!**

When Gaius, Lancelot, and Merlin got out of the room Merlin leaned on the wall.

"Gaius, I think I have a back injury. It hurts really bad." Merlin said breathlessly. "I think it's from when Morgause used magic and I hit the wall."

"He did hit the wall pretty hard. It could easily cause a back injury. Since he has injured his back several times he could easily have back problems." Lancelot panted.

"Come on. Let's get you 2 back to my chambers." Gaius sighed. So they went to Gaius' chambers. When they went in Arthur, Leon, Elyan, Gwaine, and Percival were there. "Lancelot sit down on the bench. Merlin go lie down. Don't lie down on your back."

"What happened to Merlin?" Arthur asked concernedly as he watched Merlin go to his room.

"He has a back injury. He fell and hurt his back. First, I'll treat Elyan and Lancelot; then, I'll treat Merlin. You can go keep him company. He'll need it. Make sure he doesn't fall asleep."

"Ok."

So Arthur went into Merlin's room. When he went in he saw that Merlin was on his bed resting. His shirt, jacket, and neckerchief laid on the floor near Merlin's bed. Arthur saw that a candle was light next to Merlin's bed. He sat down on the stool next to Merlin's bed. He saw Merlin had his eyes closed. Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder and Merlin opened his eyes.

"Gaius wants you to stay awake. How do you feel?" Arthur whispered kindly.

"My back hurts really bad. I feel as though I've been stabbed in the back several times all over and I still am." Merlin panted painfully. Arthur looked at Merlin's back and saw a few black and blue bruises.

"Do you want me to light the other candles so that you can see better? Also so that I can see how bad the bruises on your back are." Arthur asked.

"Sure." Merlin answered sleepily. So Arthur did.

"Don't fall asleep, Merlin. Gaius wants you awake when he looks at your back. He'll kill me if you fall asleep."

"I'm really tired."

When Arthur finished he went to Merlin's side. He saw that Merlin did look tired. Several minutes later Gaius came in. Arthur went to Gaius sadly.

"The pain in his back is worse. He said that he felt as though he was being stabbed in the back." Arthur quietly explained. Then Gaius went to Merlin's bed. He gently pressed areas of Merlin's back. When he did Merlin hissed in pain. When he was done checking Merlin's back he sighed.

"Merlin, I'm sorry but you have permanent back problem. How do you feel?" Gaius sighed sadly.

"I can't move my legs. I'm so scared, Gaius." Merlin cried.

"It'll be ok."

Then Gaius gave Merlin something for the pain. Then they all went to sleep. Before Arthur went to sleep he went to his window to pray.

"Please, Lord, help Merlin. He really needs help. He can't feel his legs and he is so afraid. Lord, please heal him and forgive his sins. Please forgive my sins. Amen." Arthur prayed. Then he went to sleep. In his dream he was in a very bright room.

**Who are you?**

"I am a knight." Arthur replied.

**Who are you?**

"I am a future king."

**Who are you?**

"I am a child of the king."

**Who is your king?**

"My father."

**Who is your king?**

Then Arthur realized who he was talking to.

**Arthur, who are you?**

"I am a child of my king." Arthur replied.

**Who is your king?**

"You are my king, my Lord, my savior, and my redeemer."

**What does your king require of you?**

"To follow the path of righteousness. To never walk away."

**GO and be strong. Do what I require of you. I forgive you and Merlin but Merlin but ask for forgiveness. Go and talk to him. Tell him the truth.**

Then Arthur woke up. The next day, Arthur went to see Merlin. When he went into Merlin's room he saw that Merlin was lying down on his back with several pillows behind him to help his back. He saw that Merlin was partly asleep. He sat down on the stool near Merlin's bed.

"Hey, Merlin, I know you're awake." Arthur whispered.

"How did you know?" Merlin questioned sadly.

"I know you well enough to know when you are asleep and awake. I need to tell you something."

"What do you want to tell me?"

"Last night I sort of had a vision. God asked me 3 times who I was. Then he asked me who my king was. When I told him the correct answer he asked me what does my king require of me. When I told him the right answer he told me to tell you what you forgot. The truth is both of us have fallen from God's path. I have confessed and asked for forgiveness. I also asked God to forgive you. He said that you needed to ask for forgiveness. I know that if you do, God will help you bare the pain."

Merlin began to cry in shame.

"I knew that Morgana was evil when she came back. Those 3 days that I was missing. I was following her. She was with Morgause. They found out, put me in magical chains, and left me to be attacked by serkets. I was stung in the back. The druids found me and healed me. Morgana said that if I said a word that you would die; So I hid the truth from all but Gaius." Merlin cried.

"It's ok. Let's pray together. Ok?" Arthur answered.

"Ok."

"Who will pray?"

"I will."

"Ok. Whenever you are ready."

_"Oremus. Pater Noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen Tuum. Adveniat regnum Tuum. Fiat voluntas Tua, sicut in Caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum cotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo. Amen._ Lord, please forgive my sins. I ask of you. Help me to follow you always. Help this pain to be nothing. I have learnt my lesson and wish that you will help me through this trial. You are my king and savior. I will trust in you alone, oh God. You are the shepherd and we are your sheep. You lead us on the path of righteousness but yet we fall away. Help us to trust in you alone. Only you can work though me. Help me to do your will. Help me through the darkest times. Heal my heart of any evil. Make my life pure. I long to be with you, Lord. Amen."

"What language were you speaking?"

"It's a Latin prayer that my mother taught me as a child."

"How are your legs?"

"I can move them again but my back is sore and I'm in pain. Luckily I have these nice pillows and new mattress so that it won't be so hard on my back. Gaius said that I should be up and about in a few days."

"Good."

Then Arthur left. For the next few days Merlin recovered. Soon he was back on his feet. Everything was alright.

THE END

**Oremus- Let us pray**

**The rest of the Latin prayer means: Our father, who is in heaven, hallowed be Your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our debts as we also forgive our debtors. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen.**


	2. Grief

_**Grief**_

**Hello, this was suggested by Lbunny. It's about Gwaine, Arthur, and Merlin in the tavern and Merlin confesses about Freya. Enjoy!**

One night Merlin, Arthur, and Gwaine were in the tavern. They were talking about girls. Merlin cried tearfully as he remembered Freya.

"I've had several girlfriends. I met all in a tavern somewhere. One of them I almost married but she didn't want to. I've tried to find a girl here but I haven't had much luck. I find a girl someday." Gwaine sighed sadly.

"I had a couple girlfriends before I fell in love with Guinevere. Now that I'm married I feel whole. It's a good feeling. One day you'll find the right girl. Merlin, on the other hand never fell in love. Right Merlin?" Arthur answered. He looked at Merlin who was crying. "Merlin, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'll just say that you are wrong, I have fallen in love and I don't want to ever again." Merlin cried.

"What happened? You can tell us if you want. Let's just hope you don't get drunk to the point where your magic goes haywire."

"It was 4 years ago. I was walking home with Gaius. She was in a cage. Uther was going to buy her from the bounty hunter. When Gaius was asleep I released her and got her to safety. Her name was Freya. I protected her and I fell in love. I felt free around her. I fell in love with her and she loved me back. She was a cursed druid. I didn't know that at the stroke of midnight she would turn into a black cat with wings. I was going to run away with her but she left before I went to get her out of Camelot. Then one night I saw her in her beast form. You mortally wounded her, Arthur. I made the gargoyle fall so that she could get to safety. When I went to her when she was in beast form she was harmless. Then she left and turned into her human form. She told me how she was cursed. I told her that it was an accident that she didn't mean to kill the man who attacked her. I took her to a lake where she died in my arms from the wound on her arm. I couldn't… I couldn't save her. I don't blame you, Arthur. You were trying to protect Camelot. When Freya died part of me died with her. I don't want to fall in love again. She is the only one who can fill that emptiness."

Merlin broke into a sob and looked down at the ground. Gwaine put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin looked up to see that Gwaine looked like he was about to cry. Merlin looked Arthur and saw Arthur had the same look.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin. For killing her." Arthur whispered sadly as he pulled Merlin into a hug. Merlin cried on his shoulder. Then Merlin's magic started going a bit haywire. Arthur looked at Merlin and saw that Merlin was still crying. Gwaine saw it too and knew what needed to be done.

"Let's get you home before you knock someone out with your magic, Merlin." Gwaine suggested.

"Ok. I feel tired." Merlin sleepily cried. The 3 stood up and walked to Gaius' chambers. On the way there Merlin collapsed from exhaustion. Arthur sighed when he realized that Merlin was asleep. He lifted Merlin up and carried him to Gaius' chamber. Arthur knew that even though Merlin didn't weigh a lot Merlin's heart was heavy from what has happened.

THE END

**Hope you like this story. Please give me any prompts you have. It must have what happens, which season or episodes, and who is in it. If you want you can put a Christian song, verse or passage. **


	3. The Power of Love

_**The Power of Love**_

_**Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. - I Corinthians 13:4-6**_

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. This story was suggested by **_**riddles and secrets. **_**If you have any suggestion please tell me but they can't be female Merlin, Arthur/Merlin, someone as an animal or creature. If you have a Merlin whump one I will be more than happy to write those. **

It had been 3 weeks since Arthur and Gwaine died. Percival had gone back to Camelot after finding Merlin with the sad news. Nemeth had been attacked by Lot and his men. Mithian escaped after watching her father die. She went to Camelot to stay till she knew where to go. She tried to find Merlin but couldn't. She went to Gaius' chamber to ask Gaius.

"Gaius, where's Merlin?" Mithian asked. Gaius sighed and sat on the stool.

"When Arthur died Merlin choose to stay at the lake of Avalon. He's been there for more than 3 weeks. He doesn't eat or sleep and he barely drinks. The only thing keeping him alive is his magic. He just sits there in the water where the water covers his legs. We've tried to help him but he ignores us. He's in shock and it's killing him. He's also in a severe depression." Gaius explained.

"I'm going to go see him. I'll need some supplies. Pack some of his things. I'm going to tell Gwen."

"How do you know he will listen to you?"

"Love is a very powerful thing. No one can break it. It can reach into the most damaged souls."

"I guess nothing I say will stop you."

"No."

Gaius sighed and packed Merlin's things like some clothes, his magic book, the wooden dragon, and other things. It was noon when Mithian was ready and left Camelot. A few days later when she got there she saw that Gaius was right. Merlin sat in the lake in shock and shivering slightly. Mithian walked over to Merlin and sat next to him. She kissed Merlin on the cheek which caused Merlin to look at her. Mithian gasped when she saw how sick and pale Merlin looked.

"Oh, Merlin. What happened to you?" Mithian gasped.

"I failed. I was suppose to save Arthur and I failed. I'm the most powerful warlock and yet I couldn't even save Arthur." Merlin cried. Tears poured down Merlin's cheeks.

"You're dying Merlin. Every ones worried about you. I love you and I don't want to lose you. Wherever you go, I go."

"What about your father and Nemeth?"

"Nemeth is gone. It was attacked. My father died. He knew that I had feelings for you and he told me to find you and never let go of you."

"I love you."

"If you love me then get out of this lake and get some dry clothes on. I brought your stuff."

"I can barely feel my legs."

"I'll help you up. You can lean on me."

"Alright."

SO Mithian helped Merlin up. Merlin almost collapsed a few times as they walked to the edge of the woods. Mithian helped Merlin sit down on the ground. Then she went to get their stuff. When she finished she got some sticks and tried to build a fire. Merlin had finished changing into drier clothes when he saw Mithian trying to start the fire.

"Let me." Merlin suggested. Mithian moved her hands away and Merlin used magic to start the fire. Mithian helped Merlin into a bedroll then she warmed up some of Merlin's favorite meal. Merlin was resting when she came over with a bowl of warm soup. She helped Merlin sit up just enough for Merlin to eat it. She helped him lean against a tree as she helped him eat it. Merlin ate what he could and then tried to sleep. Mithian went to wash the dishes. When she came back Merlin was still awake. Mithian helped Merlin lie down and then went to bed.

"Mithian, when you said wherever I go you go, did you mean it?" Merlin questioned weakly.

"Yes. I did with all my heart. It's love. I wasn't lying when I said that I loved you. Now get some rest." Mithian sleepily replied. So they both went to sleep. The next morning when Mithian woke up she saw Merlin working. She got up and walked over to Merlin.

"Merlin, what are you doing? You should be resting." Mithian sternly questioned.

"I'm not resting till we have a house built. You said that you would go where I go. I'm building this house for us. You took care of me now I'm repaying you." Merlin answered. Then he went to work. Mithian got breakfast made. When she went to tell Merlin she saw that Merlin was struggling to lift the log up so that it was above the stack of logs. She went to the other end and started lifting. "What are you doing? You can't lift this. It's not something a woman should do."

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't do what guys can do. I'm strong than I look." Mithian grunted as she lifted the end of the log. Together they lifted it and the managed to succeed. When they finished Merlin looked surprised. "Now, I guess you won't be surprised."

"I guess not. Now let's go eat."

So they ate their breakfast and went to work. By the end of the day they had finished one of the 3 rooms for their house. They ate dinner and went to sleep. The next day the finished all the walls. On the third day when they got up and ate breakfast Merlin told Mithian what she needed to do.

"I'll finish the roof. You can start doing the indoor stuff. I met a druid yesterday. He said that he would give us some stuff so that we can have a garden. He'll come by today with the stuff." Merlin said.

"What did he ask in return?" Mithian asked kindly.

"Nothing."

Then they went to work. Around noon the druid came. Merlin saw him and went to him.

"Iseldir." Merlin called.

"Emrys." Iseldir greeted.

"It's Merlin."

"I got the stuff."

"Thanks."

Then Mithian came out. She went up to Merlin and kissed Merlin on the cheek.

"Iseldir, this is Mithian." Merlin introduced.

"Merlin is lucky to have someone as kind and strong as you, Mithian." Iseldir commented.

"Thank you. Merlin, I finished doing what I can inside. What do you want me to do?" Mithian calmly said.

"You can start on the garden." Merlin commanded.

"Ok."

Then Iseldir gave Merlin the stuff and left. Mithian went to work on the garden. By the end of the day Merlin finished working on the roof. He made 2 beds and a small table. Mithian helped him build the furniture. By the end of the day they had moved into the house and were settled. Mithian had her own room and Merlin had his own. They had finished dinner when Mithian began rubbing her sore muscles. Merlin saw this and went to her and sighed.

"I shouldn't have worked you so hard." Merlin sighed.

"Merlin, I wanted to help. It's not your fault." Mithian answered. Merlin looked at Mithian and smiled. Then they kissed and went to bed in their own rooms. The next morning Mithian woke up and was making breakfast when she heard coughing. She went into Merlin's room and saw that Merlin was in bed coughing and moaning. She went to Merlin's side and saw that he was asleep. She put her hand on Merlin's forehead and felt heat radiate back. The blankets were half on Merlin and half off. She took the blankets and covered Merlin up just as Merlin woke up. Merlin weakly looked at her and tried to sit up but had a coughing fit. When it subsided Merlin groaned.

"I feel awful. I'm really cold. It's hard to breath." Merlin groaned weakly as he gently began to sit up. Mithian went out and got a few more blankets. She came in and covered Merlin up.

"You have a fever. I'll go get help." Mithian whispered. Just as she was about to leave Merlin grabbed her by the arm.

"Be careful it's very cold outside."

"I know. I'll be quick."

Then Mithian grabbed her cloak and went to the druids. It took an hour to find Iseldir and get back home to Merlin who was asleep. Mithian stayed out of Merlin's room as Iseldir started checking Merlin. Several minutes later Iseldir came out.

"How is he?" Mithian questioned.

"He's worse. I think that his magic is now slowly letting the sickness come in and get the better of him. The fact that he was in that lake and it's cold out and it most likely rained and the weather most likely caused him to get sick. You must watch over him and make sure he eats and drinks and stays in bed resting. I need to get back to the druid camp before it snows." Iseldir explained.

"Ok. Thank you for helping him."

"It was nothing."

Then Iseldir left. Mithian went into Merlin's room and saw that he was awake and was sitting up against a few pillows. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How do you feel?" Mithian asked.

"Very weak and hungry. Can I have something to eat?" Merlin hoarsely wheezed.

"Sure."

Mithian got Merlin something to eat. Merlin ate what he could and when he was finished Mithian cleaned the bowl and spoon. That night as they talked Merlin realized something about Mithian.

"You look paler than normal. Are you feeling ok?" Merlin rasped.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Mithian replied.

"You're shivering. Come sit next to me. You can rest next to me"

"Ok."

So Mithian sat on the bed next to Merlin. She leaned against Merlin and Merlin wrapped his arm around her. Merlin took the blankets and covered both of them up. He gently laid down but still laid on the pillows. A few minutes later Mithian fell asleep. Soon Merlin fell asleep. For the next few days Mithian looked after Merlin. It had snowed during their second night living in their new house. Slowly Merlin began to recover. One day when he had finished making a fire to keep them warm Mithian came in. Merlin got up and went to Mithian just as she collapsed. Merlin managed to catch her before she fell to the ground. He saw that she was weak and he carried her back to bed. He felt her shiver in his arms and he wrapped her up in the blankets on her bed. He saw that she was starting to fall asleep. He started warming her up.

"Mithian, stay with me. Don't fall asleep. Talk to me. Tell me how you feel?" Merlin ordered loudly. Mithian tried to speak but could only mumble. Merlin ran to his room and got his blankets. He went in and saw that Mithian was weaker. He covered Mithian up and took her shoes off. A few minutes later Mithian fell asleep. Merlin picked Mithian up and carried her to the main room and put her on the floor near the fire. He put a pillow under Mithian's head and wrapped her up in the blankets. He never left her side. He was making dinner when Mithian woke up.

"Merlin." Mithian weakly shivered. Merlin was by her side as quick as he could.

"Hey, just relax. You scared me to death. You had hypothermia. I made you some soup." Merlin calmly cried.

"Can I have some?"

"Sure just relax."

So Merlin got Mithian some soup and helped her eat it all. Merlin carried her to bed after she finished eating. Merlin kissed Mithian and was about to leave when Mithian grabbed him.

"I'm still cold. Can you stay with me?" Mithian sleepily asked.

"Sure." Merlin answered. He helped Mithian lean against him. Mithian fell asleep a few minutes later. When Mithian recovered Merlin made sure that it didn't happen again. A year later they got married. About 9 months later Mithian gave birth to a girl and named her Lily. They watched as the whole around them change. They were the only 3 that knew what it was truly like to live in the middle ages. They waited for Arthur to return.

THE END


	4. Author's Note

**Author's note**

**I'm still looking for Merlin prompts. My sister has suggested one to me but I want to do more. So if you have a prompt you can give it to me. Just no slash or character as an animal. Also, can you please vote in my poll. You only have a few days. **


	5. Ouch

_**Ouch** _

**Hello**,** hope you are having a good day. This prompts is from my sister. When Merlin, Arthur, and the knights are out hunting Gwaine gets very annoying and everyone throws apples at him. My sister is 4 so give her a break. Hope you like it.**

It was a nice summer day. Arthur, Merlin, and the Knights were hunting. It was lunch time. They found a nice clearing where there were apple trees. Everyone picked an apple and ate. Gwaine was being Gwaine.

"Did I ever tell you the time when I met Merlin when Arthur was on that stupid quest?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes." Everyone else said.

"So I was in the tavern gambling."

Gwaine told his story. Everyone except Merlin groaned. Merlin knew that he should be kind. Leon had finished his apple and threw the core in Gwaine's direction. It hit Gwaine on the head making Gwaine stop talking for a second as he tried to figure out what happened. It gave the Knights and Arthur an idea. They made a circle.

"Let's throw apples at Gwaine. It'll make him stop talking." Arthur explained. Everyone agreed except Merlin.

"I don't think we should. Apples are hard and can hurt a person. We should let Gwaine be Gwaine. My mother told me that if you don't like what someone does, to just learn to accept them and not judge. We have no right to judge or tell someone to stop being themselves. How would you like it if someone told you to stop being you?" Merlin explained.

"Oh, it's just a little prank. You're a wimp, Merlin."

So Arthur and the Knights threw apples at Gwaine. Merlin sighed and got the medicine kit. Gwaine saw the Knights laugh and throw apples at him. He became confused. Merlin saw that Gwaine was upset and picked up an apple and threw it at Arthur's big head. It hit Arthur on the head really hard. Everyone saw it and looked at Merlin who was angry.

"Stop it. Don't you see that Gwaine is hurt? You guys are suppose to be the best Knights in the land but right now, you guys are acting like foolish children. Now stop it and act your age." Merlin yelled angrily before walking over to Gwaine. Merlin began to check Gwaine over. "Are you ok, Gwaine?"

"Just sore and confused. Why were they throwing apples at me?" Gwaine asked.

"They didn't like you telling stories over and over again."

"Do you?"

"It doesn't bother me and I actually like how you tell the stories."

"You're a good friend, Merlin."

"So are you, Gwaine."

"I liked how you threw the apple at Arthur."

Gwaine and Merlin laughed. The Knights and Arthur didn't do anything like that again. They allowed Gwaine to be Gwaine.

THE END

**I hope you liked this story. Marianne (Guest), you're next. Keep giving me prompts please.**


	6. Exhaustion

_**Exhaustion**_

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. This one is from Marianne(Guest). It's an AU to With All My Heart. To see what it was look at the reviews.**

Arthur, Gwen, and Mordred had left with the stuff Merlin was carrying. Merlin had forgotten to tell them about him. Merlin was disappointed at Arthur. Merlin turned back into himself. When he did, he collapsed from exhaustion. He felt a wave of pain course through him from his right arm, torso, and head. He pulled his shirt up and saw that his torso was bleeding and was an ugly color.

"I should have known." Merlin sighed. Then he realized that he had no supplies to treat his wound. Merlin sighed and got up. He stumbled to catch up to the others. He walked for a few hours. He felt hungry, tired, and sore. It was already evening. The sun was beginning to set. Merlin managed to find a cave to rest in for the night. He felt tired. Unknowingly he fell asleep. The others were halfway down the mountain. They still didn't know that Merlin was missing. They found a place to sleep as the cold night came upon them. Merlin shivered in his sleep.

In the morning, Arthur, Mordred, and Geaine made it down the mountain. They got to the horses and rode to Camelot. Merlin woke up and saw that it was morning. He climbed out of his little cave and continued to walk or stumble. All Merlin wanted to do was rest but knew that he couldn't. He felt very weak but was determined to keep going. It was mid-afternoon when Merlin got to the bottom of the mountain.

When Arthur, Gwen, and Mordred got to Camelot, Arthur and Gwen went to their chamber.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry about what I did. For poisoning you and Merlin." Gwen said.

"It's ok, my love. I forgive you. Merlin does too. I wonder where that idiot is?" Arthur replied. Then someone knocked. "Come in." Then Gaius came in.

"Sire, have you seen Merlin?" Gaius wondered.

"I thought he was with you."

"Didn't he come back with you?"

"No. I thought he had gotten lost and decided to come back here."

"Well he isn't. Now I suggest you go find my boy before he gets hurt. It's very cold at nights and if he doesn't have his blanket, he could die from the cold. He was also quite exhausted before he left."

Then Gaius left.

"How could you have been so stupid, Arthur?" Gwen yelled.

"I forgot." Arthur answered.

"You forgot about your friend? Do you care about him?"

"Of course I do."

"Well this has proven that you don't. A true friend would make sure that his friend was safe. You are do oblivious, Arthur. Even I knew that Merlin was exhausted. You've made him work 24/7. He barely gets any sleep. Who knows if he eats or drinks. I'm so mad at you, Arthur Pendragon. Now get your butt outside and go find my little brother and best friend."

So Arthur did as he was told. Arthur found the Gwaine, Leon, and Percival.

"You three. We need to find Merlin now." Arthur ordered. So they got ready and went to find Merlin. Meanwhile, Merlin was getting worse. He was gasping and panting for air. He had his arms wrapped around his torso. He felt weak. The two aging spells had drained him. He barely had the strength to walk but knew that if he didn't get to Camelot, he could die. He looked at the wounds on his torso and knew that the infection had set in. He walked for another hour. Then he felt to weak and collapsed. He groaned as he landed on his sore back. He moaned as he tried to stay awake. He was cold, tired, hungry, thirsty, and sore.

"Please, Arthur. Find me." Merlin tearfully whispered knowing that no one would hear him. Merlin rolled onto his side and curled up into a ball as a cold wind blew.

Meanwhile, Arthur and the three Knights were looking everywhere for Merlin. They called out for Merlin but didn't get a reply. Then they saw a figure shivering in the cold. Arthur got off of his horse and ran to the person. When he got closer, he saw that it was Merlin.

"I found him. He needs a blanket." Arthur shouted. Arthur kneeled down next to Merlin and pulled him close. He put Merlin's head on his shoulder. Merlin whimpered in pain. Gwaine grabbed a blanket and covered Merlin up. Merlin looked up at Arthur.

"Arthur. You found me." Merlin croaked. Then he gasped as he felt multiple waves of pain course through him. Merlin cried out in pain.

"Where does it hurt, Merlin?" Arthur wondered.

"My arm, my head, my back, and my torso."

Then Merlin moaned and passed out.

"Sire, we should get him to Camelot." Leon suggested. Arthur agreed. So they went back to Camelot. When they got back, Arthur carried Merlin to the chamber next to his.

"Gwaine, bring Gaius. Tell him that Merlin is unconscious and needs help." Arthur ordered. So Gwaine did as he was told. Arthur put Merlin on the bed and looked for a servant. When he saw one he went to her. "You, get some wood and build a fire in this chamber." Then girl nodded and did as she was told. Then Arthur went back to Merlin who was starting to wake up. Merlin faded in and out of consciousness. Then Gaius and Gwaine came in. Gaius checked Merlin over. "How is he?"

"He has several broken ribs. A few punctured the skin. One might have punctured the lung. He has a broken arm. He also has a bad concussion and will have some bruises on his back." Gaius explained. Gaius got what he needed. He went to Merlin and removed his jacket, shirt, and neckerchief. Gaius did what he could for Merlin. He secretly used a bit of magic to help Merlin heal. When Gaius was done, he bandaged Merlin up. "He'll need a lot of rest and time but he will recover. He should wake up soon."

"Thank you, Gaius. I'm sorry about forgetting Merlin." Arthur thanked.

"I'm not the one you should say sorry to. Merlin is."

So Gaius left. A few hours later, Merlin woke up.

"Merlin, I'm sorry for forgetting about you." Arthur apologized.

"It's ok, Arthur. I forgive you." Merlin slurred. Arthur smiled.

THE END

**I hope you guys liked this. Aaronna, your three are next.**


	7. Immortal

_**Immortal**_

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. This one is for Aaronna. This is the first one out of three.**

Merlin was in so much grief. Arthur's death had torn him in two. Then a sidhe appeared.

"You know, you have a disease that is killing you? If you die then you will never see Arthur return. Even though that will be in a thousand years or so. You will betray Arthur and fail in your destiny." The sidhe said. Then a woman appeared.

"Stop it, Kyle. Let me talk to him." The woman ordered.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked.

"My name is Thalia. I am the servant of The Lady of the Lake and her greatest love. Which is you, Emrys. Freya has been watching you. She does what she can for you. She wanted to tell this herself but she's in shock. You have an illness which has weaken your body and can kill you. Freya doesn't want you to die." Thalia explained.

"If I die, won't I be with her and Arthur?"

"No. Only if you become immortal will you be with Freya and see Arthur return."

"Then I'll do it. Give me immortality."

"If I do this, you will have to wait a thousand years. No one can do that."

"Please, I just want to see Freya and Arthur again."

"Ok but once Arthur returns, you will no longer be immortal. By then there will be a cure for your illness. Came with me into the lake."

So Merlin walked into the water. Thalia chanted a spell and then Merlin became immortal. Then he saw Freya. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Merlin. I love you." Freya whispered.

"I love you too." Merlin answered.

"Don't be afraid. You will have to use aging spells so people think that you are aging."

"It's ok. I'll be fine. I knew that I was sick before hand. I'll be cured soon."

"I know but life will be very hard."

"Then we'll live it together. That is until Arthur comes back."

"Ok."

So for the next thousand years, Merlin and Frey lived life together. When there was a cure for Merlin's illness, Merlin went through treatment. It was hard for Merlin and Freya but they remained strong. Then when it was 2016, Arthur came back. Merlin was no longer immortal and was back to his younger self but deep inside, he felt very old.

THE END

**I know that I didn't give a name to the illness but it would have taken a long time to think of one. Aaronna, your second one is next. Everyone, if you can, please vote in my poll.**


	8. Alcoholic

_**Alcoholic**_

**This is the second one for Aaronna. Hope you guys like it.**

"Hey, Merlin, let's go to the tavern. You can use your magic and make the ladies love me." Gwaine said. They were in Merlin's new chambers. Merlin had become court warlock only a short time ago. When Gwaine asked Merlin about going to the tavern, Merlin started having flashbacks. Merlin sat down on his bed. "Merlin, what's wrong?"

"When I was little me and my mother lived with her father. He was an alcoholic. Whenever he came drunk, he would abuse me and my mother. It got worse as I grew up. There were times where he would almost kill me for using magic. He would say how I was a curse and deserved to suffer. He would call me a bastard. He did anything he could to me. One day, I was in the lake with Will. We were playing. My grandfather heard us laughing. When he saw me, he shoved my whole body under water. Will stopped him but I was very scared. I got out of the lake and went my mother crying. There were times where he made me watch him hurt my mother." Merlin explained tearfully. " Then one day, I was in the trees, near the lake. Grandfather came and saw me. I tried to get away from him but I couldn't. He grabbed my leg and pulled me. I landed in the water. I hit my head on one of the rocks. He pulled me out of the lake and started beating me. I was so scared that my magic lashed out. I killed him. I was so afraid. My mother found me on the ground crying. She picked me up and said that I had no choice. We walked home. She treated me. Then two years later, I came here. Every time I go to the tavern, I have flashbacks of what my grandfather did. That's why I can't. It hurts too much."

When Merlin had finished talking, he was a mess. He had been crying a lot.

"It's ok, mate. I understand. I'll go drag one of the Knights to the tavern. You should get some rest. You look very tired."

"Ok. Thanks Gwaine."

"What for?"

"For listening."

"Hey, your my best friend. I hate seeing you hurt."

Then Gwaine left. Merlin got ready for bed and went to bed feeling a bit more peaceful.

TBC

**I hope you liked this story. Aaronna, your third one is next. Everyone, please vote in my poll.**


	9. Freya

_**Freya**_

**This is Aaronna's third. Hope you all like it. Please keep sending me your prompts.**

It had been a month since Lancelot's death. Merlin was depressed. It was obvious. Everyone knew that he was depressed. They knew that Merlin would cry himself to sleep. Whenever Lancelot was mentioned Merlin would start crying. One day, Arthur and Merlin were out hunting. Fruits like strawberries had become ripe and were ready to be picked. Merlin looked at the strawberry patch they had passed and started to cry. Arthur had seen it. That night during dinner, Arthur brought up.

"Merlin, I know why you get upset when you see something that reminds you of Lancelot. I know that he death was hard on you. I know that when you see two boys playing, you get upset because it reminds you of Will but what do strawberries remind you of?" Arthur explained.

"No one." Merlin mumbled. His thoughts were on Freya.

"Merlin, I saw the look you had on your face when you saw the strawberries. Now tell me. I want to understand."

"Her name was Freya. She was so beautiful. She was perfect to me. I loved her so much. She loved strawberries. She was so amazing."

"What happened?"

"She died. A few days after we met, she was killed. But before she died, I managed to take her to this lake. I held her as she died in my arms. I'm still trying to get over her death even though it happened a couple years ago."

"It never easy to get over someone's death. It never will be. I'm sorry, Merlin."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know. I didn't tell you that I had fallen in love with a druid girl who was cursed to kill at midnight."

"You fell in love with that creature? Why?"

"Why did you fall in love with a servant? We both fell in love with someone who we truly love but yet would never be able to marry them."

"If anyone can love a cursed person, it'd have to be you."

Merlin and Arthur laughed.

THE END

**I hope you guys like this story. One of the guest is next.**


	10. Oh No

_**Oh no**_

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. This one is from a guest who want a reveal with all the Knights.**

One day, Merlin, Arthur, and the Knights were on patrol. Lancelot went up to Merlin.

"Merlin, you must be careful. This land is infected with bandits." Lancelot warned. Then they heard yelling. Everyone got off their horses and fought the bandits. Merlin secretly used magic. Merlin was too caught saving his friends that he didn't see the bandit beside him. The bandit stabbed him. Merlin cried in pain. All of Merlin's friends looked at him. Merlin unknowingly used his magic, killing all the bandits. Then he passed out. Lancelot went to Merlin on put his hands on the wound. Elyan got the medicine kit.

"How is he?" Elyan asked.

"Not good. He's losing a lot of blood and he's very exhausted." Lancelot answered.

"From using all that magic?"

"Yes. I've warned him several times to be careful but he won't listen."

"Wait, you knew he had magic and you didn't tell me?" Arthur yelled.

"When I found out, I vowed not to tell a soul."

"How long has he been betraying me?"

"He never betrayed you. Remember when all those weird things happened? Like a bandit stabbing himself or something. That was Merlin. He was born with magic. He lived in fear growing up and he still does."

"He has nothing to fear from me." Gwaine said.

"Or me." Elyan agreed.

"Or me. Merlin is my friend." Percival answered.

"Sire, I might fight along side you but I was saved by magic. I saw that not all magic is evil. Merlin is prove. I'm with them." Leon explained. So Arthur went of to think. Several minutes later, Merlin woke up.

"What happened?" Merlin slurred.

"You were injured. You accidently revealed your magic." Lancelot said as he bandaged Merlin's wound.

"Arthur. I need to talk to Arthur."

"Merlin, you're exhausted. You must rest."

"Not till I talk to Arthur."

Merlin got up and went to find Arthur. He found Arthur sitting by himself near a river.

"Arthur?" Merlin wondered. "Arthur, I'm sorry."

"For what? For lying to me or practicing magic?" Arthur asked.

"Both."

"Why did you have to practice magic?"

"I didn't. I was born with it. If I had a choice, I might not have chosen to have magic. I'm not a sorcerer. I'm a warlock. I'm Emrys. I'm destined to protect you. At first I protected you because of destiny even though I hated you. Now I do because your my friend and I can't bear to lose you. You're my big brother. At times I look up to you."

"Were you lying about your father?"

"I didn't know him till the dragon attacked Camelot. Then Gaius told me that Balinor was my father. I was angry and upset but I realized that my mother loves me and wanted to protect me. When my father died, I became the last Dragonlord. When I say something in dragon tongue, I feel like my father is with me. I'm sorry, Arthur."

"I should be the one saying sorry. You had to suffer because of me and my father. I wish I could make it up to you."

"You can. When become king. You can reunite the land of Albion."

"Ok. When I become king, you will become my adviser and court warlock."

"I like that."

"Good. How do you feel?"

"Exhausted. I might be the most powerful warlock but using that much magic makes me exhausted. My wound hurts a bit."

"Let's go back to camp. You look like a ghost."

The two laughed and went back to camp. Arthur fulfilled his promise when he became king. Lancelot and the Knights were happy for their friends.

THE END

**I hope you like this story. Please vote in my poll and give me more prompts. Rydaw, you're next.**


	11. You're in The Way

_**You're in the Way**_

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is Rydaw's first prompt.**

Merlin was in a rush. He was late for work. Merlin ran into Mordred.

"You're in the way." Merlin said.

"So are you." Mordred answered. They tried to move out of the other's way but ended up in each other's way again. For the next few minutes this happened. Both Merlin and Mordred were frustrated. Then Merlin moved out of the way so Mordred could pass. Mordred passed without saying thank you.

"Your welcome, Mister Rude." Merlin yelled at Mordred. Then Merlin ran to Arthur's chamber. Next time, Merlin and Mordred saw each other, they gave each other an angry glare. Nobody knew why.

THE END

**I hope you like this story. I know it's very short. Rydaw, your second one is next.**


	12. Really Merlin

_**Really Merlin**_

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is Rydaw's second one.**

One day, Merlin, Arthur, and the Knights were out hunting. They had stopped for the night. Merlin was near the lake cleaning himself up when he slipped and hit his head on a slippery rock. He fell unconscious. Mordred saw Merlin and went to him.

"Merlin, what happened?" Mordred asked as he shook Merlin gently. Merlin didn't respond. "Sire, I need help." Arthur and the Knights came running over. They saw Merlin unconscious.

"What happened?" Arthur wondered as he kneeled down next to Merlin and Mordred.

"He must have slipped. Sire, he has a concussion and it's bad. We need to get back to camp."

So Arthur picked Merlin up and carried him to camp. Arthur put Merlin on his bedroll. Mordred treated Merlin's head injury. A few minutes later, Merlin came around.

"Merlin, can you tell us what happened?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know. How do you know my name? Where am I?" Merlin panicked.

"It's me, Arthur."

"I don't know you. Where's my mother?"

Arthur pulled Mordred over.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked. "How long will he be like this?"

"It's only temporary. He's temporarily amnesiac. He'll be fine by morning." Mordred answered. Merlin used his magic and made a dragon out of fire. Mordred saw it and went to Merlin. He whispered to Merlin. "Really Merlin. Stop it. You'll get in trouble."

Merlin stopped. Then he used magic and threw a pinecone at Arthur's head. Mordred covered for Merlin by picking one up and looking like he was throwing it at Gwaine. Arthur looked at him.

"Sorry, Sire. I was aiming at Gwaine." Mordred lied. Then Arthur looked away. Then Merlin used his magic and made Gwaine's plate move.

"Hey, where's my plate?" Gwaine questioned. Mordred grabbed the plate and put behind Gwaine.

"It's right behind you."

Gwaine grabbed his plate and went back to telling Arthur about growing up. Then Merlin made Percival's cloak float.

"Stop it, Merlin or I won't get you anything to eat." Mordred threatened. Merlin sighed and stopped. Mordred used magic and put Percival's cloak back where it belonged. Mordred got Merlin his dinner. Merlin ate his dinner. Mordred watched him carefully. When Merlin was done, he gave his dishes to Mordred. Mordred went to take care of Merlin's dishes. Then Merlin used magic and hit Mordred in the head."Ow." Everyone looked at him. "It's just a cramp in my back. I'm fine." Mordred went back to Merlin and used magic to knock Merlin out. Mordred sighed happily when Merlin went to sleep.

In the morning, everyone woke up early. Merlin woke up when everyone was eating breakfast.

"Arthur, why does my head hurt?" Merlin asked.

"We'll tell you on the way home." Arthur answered. So they ate and went home. When they got home, Merlin had remembered what had happened last night. He went to Mordred.

"Thanks for you know, covering for me." Merlin mumbled.

"You were so annoying last night. How could your mother deal with you?" Mordred sighed.

"She threatened me and put a sleeping draft in my dinner."

Mordred laughed.

THE END

**I hope you like this story. Please vote and give me prompts. Rydaw, your third one is next.**


	13. Stubborn Arthur

_**Stubborn Arthur**_

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is Rydaw's third story.**

One day, when Arthur and Morgana were little, they were outside playing. They were playing with the other kids. They were running around getting dirty and being kids. Arthur was chasing Morgana when he tripped over a rock and fell. Arthur hissed in pain and looked at his knee. He saw that it was bleeding.

"Arthur, are you hurt?" Morgana asked.

"I'm fine." Arthur lied. Then he got up and ran after Morgana. A few hours later, Arthur stopped because his knee hurt. Morgana saw him bend down and look at his knee.

"Arthur, are you sure that you're ok?"

"I'm fine."

"I saw your knee. You're lying. I'm going to tell Gaius."

"No don't because then he'll tell father and father will treat me like a baby."

"Ok. Let's go to my room and treat it."

So they went to Morgana's room and closed the door. Morgana treated Arthur's knee. When she was done, she sighed.

"If you lie again, I will tell Gaius so that he can tell Uther." Morgana warned. Then Gaius came in.

"Now what are you two doing in here?" Gaius asked.

"Just talking."

"I know that Arthur hurt his knee. I saw him fall. Why didn't you come to me?"

"Because you would tell father and father would treat me like a baby." Arthur explained.

"I wouldn't tell Uther unless you wanted me to. I won't tell Uther that you got hurt."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Arthur hugged Gaius. So did Morgana.

THE END

**I hope you like this story. Please vote and give me some prompts. Rydaw, your last one is next.**


	14. Oh Merlin

_**Oh Merlin**_

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is Rydaw's last prompt. Please give me your ideas because I don't have anymore.**

One day in Ealdor, Merlin got sick. He was only 7 years old. Whenever Merlin coughed, his magic would make something fly across the room. Hunith was feeding Merlin one night.

"I'm sorry, mama." Merlin croaked.

"It's ok, Merlin. Just eat your broth." Hunith answered.

"Ok."

So Merlin ate his broth. Hunith watched her baby boy eat. When Merlin was done, he started coughing. A cup of water flew across the room. So did a candle that was lit. It scared Merlin when it landed and started to burn a piece of cloth. Hunith put the fire out and went to Merlin. She hugged him as he cried.

"Why do I have magic?" Merlin asked.

"It makes you special." Hunith replied.

"I feel like a monster. I wish I wasn't born."

"Merlin, never say those things. You are not a monster. I'm so glad that I have a beautiful baby boy. I love you so much. Your magic makes you, you."

Then Hunith went to get Merlin some water.

"But if I wasn't born then you wouldn't be afraid. You wouldn't have to hide." Merlin cried.

"My life wouldn't be complete. I'm afraid but every mother is afraid because they love their kids." Hunith explained as she got Merlin some water. Then she sat on Merlin's bed and gave him the cup of water. Merlin drank his water. When he was done, he gave the cup to Hunith. Hunith kissed Merlin. "Now go to sleep." Merlin laid down and went to sleep. Hunith put Merlin's cup near the bed. She stayed with Merlin all night and thought about Merlin and Balinor. She knew that Merlin looked so much like Balinor.

THE END

**I hope you liked this story. Please vote and give me more prompts.**


	15. I forgot

_**I Forgot**_

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. This prompt is for djpes. Hope you like it. Please vote in my poll. You only have a few days.**

Arthur had been king for two months. As king, he had more duties. So did Merlin. Merlin twice as many chores. For the past week, Merlin had to get up before Gaius. So he usually didn't eat. One morning, Merlin woke up feeling horrible.

"Oh boy, Arthur will kill me." Merlin moaned as he realized that he was late. So Merlin got up and got dressed. He went out and didn't bother to get breakfast. He got Arthur's breakfast and went to Arthur's chamber. When he went in, Arthur was awake.

"Where have you been? I'm going to be late." Arthur yelled.

"I woke up late. I didn't get to bed till a little past midnight because of your stupid orders."

"I am your king. You will show respect."

"Since when?"

Arthur found a goblet and threw it at Merlin. Merlin ducked. Arthur sighed and ate his breakfast. Merlin went to make up Arthur's bed. As he did, his stomach started hurting. Merlin groaned slightly and sat down.

"Merlin, what do you think you're doing?" Arthur wondered.

"Trying not to vomit. My stomach's bothering me. I'll be fine." Merlin replied trying not to vomit.

"Good. Maybe you can muck out the stables."

Merlin sighed and made Arthur's bed. Then he went to muck out the stables. When Merlin was done, it was lunch time. Merlin felt hungry. He was about to get something to eat, when Arthur saw him.

"Where do you're going Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"To get something to eat. I didn't have time for breakfast." Merlin replied.

"Then that's your fault. Come on. I need to get to the training ground."

Merlin followed Arthur. Then his vision started to blur. Merlin stopped walking and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. Arthur saw this and went to Merlin and grabbed him by the coat.

"Let's go, idiot or else I'll be late." Arthur ordered. Arthur dragged Merlin to the training ground. When they got there, Arthur grabbed a shield and gave it to Merlin. "Everyone. Today, we'll be seeing how long it take to knock Merlin down." So one by one they each tried to knock Merlin down. Each time, Merlin felt too weak to get up. When it was Percival's turn, Percival saw that Merlin looked pale.

"Merlin, are you ok?" Percival asked.

"Not really." Merlin mumbled. Then Merlin collapsed. Percival dropped his sword and went to Merlin's side. Merlin was unconscious.

"Arthur, something's wrong with Merlin. He's unconscious and he has a fever." Percival explained. Then Arthur came over.

"What happened?" Arthur questioned.

"He was pale. I asked him if he was ok. He said not really and then passed out. He needs help."

"We should get him to Gaius."

So they took Merlin to Gaius. They went in and put Merlin on the patient's bed. Then Gaius came in.

"Sire, what happened?" Gaius asked as he checked Merlin over.

"I don't know. He's been a bit off today. Percival said that he was pale. He passed out in training. Percival said that he wasn't feeling good and that he had a fever. Merlin said that he didn't eat breakfast." Arthur explained.

"Sire, I don't think Merlin has eaten in the past few days. He wakes up before I do and comes home after I'm asleep."

"That idiot."

"Will he be ok?" Percival wondered.

"When he wakes, he will need to eat. He needs to stay here for the next few days." Gaius sighed. So Gaius made Merlin something to eat. When Merlin woke up Gaius was next to him a bowl of soup.

"Merlin, how long has it been since you've had something to eat?" Arthur questioned.

"A week. Maybe two." Merlin groaned. Gaius and Arthur were shocked. "What? I forgot. Arthur gives me about 500 chores an hour. So I end up not eating."

"Well for now on, you are to eat three meals a day. No matter what." Gaius said. So Merlin recovered. Arthur didn't give Merlin as many chores as before. Merlin ate three meals everyday.

THE END

**I hope you like this story. Please vote and give me more prompts. **


	16. Wait, Percival Can Cook?

_**Wait, Percival can cook?**_

**Hello, hope you are having a good day****_. This prompt is for Matthew, my 7 year old brother and Sophie, my 4 year old sister. Merlin makes Percival cook. It's between The Dark Tower and A Lesson in Vengeance. Hope you like it._**

One day, Merlin, Arthur, and the Knights were hunting. It was summer so there were snakes out. Everyone was talking when a snake came out and scared Merlin's horse. Merlin tried to calm his horse down but instead fell off his horse and landed on his right hand. Merlin screamed in pain. Then the Knights got off their horses. Gwaine went to Merlin's horse and calmed it down.

"Merlin, are you ok?" Arthur asked.

"No. My hand is broken." Merlin groaned.

"How do you know?"

"Because I've done it before."

"Gwaine, bring the medicine kit. Percival, can you bandage his hand?"

"Sure." Percival answered. So Arthur helped Merlin lean against a tree. Gwaine gave Percival the medicine kit and Percival bandaged Merlin's hand. When Percival was done, Merlin used his left hand and tried to find something for the pain. When he did, he gave it to Percival.

"Put a few drops of that into a cup of water. Then give it to me." Merlin ordered.

"What will it do?"

"It'll numb the pain."

So Percival did as he was told. Merlin drank the water and then sighed.

"It's late. We should make camp. Merlin, can you cook?" Arthur wondered.

"Not with a broken hand. " Merlin replied.

"Who will cook?"

"Percival can. He's cooked before. When him, me, and Lancelot were visiting my mother."

"Can you do it, Percival?"

"Ok." Percival answered. So Percival made dinner. Gwaine got Merlin's bedroll and helped him lay it out. Then he helped Merlin get onto the bedroll. Merlin sat up and watch Percival. Several minutes later, dinner was ready. Everyone ate.

"Wow, Percival, Merlin was right. You can cook." Leon said.

"I haven't cooked in a while."Percival replied.

"I think Merlin needs some help."

"I'll do it." Mordred sighed. Mordred went to Merlin and helped him eat. When Merlin was done, Percival cleaned the dishes.

"Ok. I want my hand back." Merlin said.

"You'll be able to use it soon." Arthur teased. Merlin groaned. Everyone laughed.

THE END

**I hope you like this story. Please give me more prompts and please vote in my poll.**


	17. Sorrow

_**Sorrow**_

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is for BelovedOne. Hope you like it.**

One day Merlin, Gwen, and Arthur were going for a ride in the woods. It had been a month since the incident with Uther. They were riding in the woods when a group of 10 bandits attacked. Merlin and Arthur got off their horses and fought. Merlin secretly used magic. They had killed half of the bandits when they heard Gwen scream. Arthur and Merlin looked at Gwen and saw that Gwen had been stabbed. Merlin screamed and killed the rest of the bandits. Arthur ran to Gwen and helped her lay down on the ground. Then Merlin came over.

"Arthur, you need to trust me." Merlin ordered as he kneeled down next to Gwen and Arthur.

"Why should I?" Arthur asked.

"Because I've saved your lives. I can heal her but both of you must trust me."

"No."

"Arthur, think about this. Gwen's wound is very deep. She's losing a lot of blood. She'll die. Do you want that?"

"Why did you practice magic?"

"Gwen, do you trust me?"

"Yes." Gwen panted. Merlin put his hands on her wound and chanted. When Merlin was done, he feel onto his side. Gwen was healed. Gwen ran to Merlin's side. "Merlin, what's wrong?"

"I think I used too much magic. Thanks for trusting me, Gwen."

"Merlin, stay awake."

Then Merlin passed out.

"Arthur, we need to get him home." Gwen cried.

"Why? He's a sorcerer." Arthur replied.

"Arthur Pendragon, he is your friend. He saved me. He killed the bandits. He's my friend no matter what. If you won't help me then I'll get him home alone."

"Fine but I'm doing it only for you."

So they got Merlin to Camelot. Gwaine was there. When he saw Merlin, he grabbed Merlin and carried him to Gaius' chamber. Gwen and Arthur followed. When they got to Gaius' chamber, Gaius was working. He saw Merlin and Gwaine and went them.

"Lay him on the bed." Gaius ordered. Gwaine did."What happened?"

"We were out riding. Some bandits attacked. One of them stabbed me. Merlin used magic and killed the bandits. Then he came to me and healed me. He said that he must have used too much magic then he passed out." Gwen explained.

"Wait, Merlin has magic?" Gwaine asked. Gwen nodded. "That's the best thing ever. Now we can play pranks using magic."

"Why would he practice magic?" Arthur wondered.

"You'll have to ask him. He should wake in a few minutes." Gaius answered. A few minutes later, Merlin woke and Gwaine left.

"Why did you practice magic, Merlin?" Arthur yelled.

"You think I wanted this? Do you think I had a choice when I was in my mothers womb? I was born this way." Merlin answered.

"That's impossible."

"My father said that magic is either a part of you or it isn't. It's a part of me."

"You said that you never knew your father."

"My father is Balinor. When he did I became the last Dragonlord. It's a gift passed down from father to son. If I have a son and I die, he will be the last Dragonlord."

"Does anyone other than Gaius and Hunith know?"

"Lancelot knew. I found out recently that he was destined to protect me so that I could fulfill my destiny."

"Which is?"

"To protect you. I'm Emrys. I'm the most powerful warlock."

Merlin explained to Arthur and Gwen his life and who he was. When Merlin was done, Gwen hugged Merlin.

"I'm so sorry."Gwen whispered.

"It's not your fault." Merlin replied.

"I'm sorry too." Arthur apologized. "I'll make it up to you. I'll make you court warlock."

"What about the law?"

"I'm the king so I can lift the ban and write a new law."

So Arthur stayed true to his word. A week later, Merlin became court warlock.

THE END

**I hope you like this story. Please vote and give me more prompts.**


End file.
